greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Den Recht
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. As previously mentioned, the kopprijs ''is the basis for the legal system of Perrenland, as '''Den Recht' is a compensatory system moreso than a punitive system. Still, punishment can and does still occur. The Kopprijs The Kopprijs is a payment of coin (although sometimes goods or services are acceptable) paid in compensation for a crime. Provided a convicted individual is in good standing with his or her clan, and the crime is not heinous, the convicted can expect to have half the Kopprijs paid for by the clan. For crimes committed in the name of the clan, most or even all of the Kopprijs may be paid on their behalf. Of course, there are limits to this generosity. The Rechters Not every community has a Rechter, or authorised judge, but there will always be at least one in the district. Rechters in Perrenland wield considerable power, as they have the right to call an investigation into the affairs of almost anyone. They are highly respected and are accorded great courtesy and few Perrenland natives would dare to harm or impede a known judge. Of course the position carries heavy responsibilities and a judge found to be misusing his or her office is going to be in considerable trouble indeed. A Rechter can be overuled by a HetRechter (High Judge). This position is currently held by Bertgris Udden. Rechters can be recognised by their official attire, a cloak of blue with silver trimmings. Deferred Punishments If the convicted person cannot pay the Kopprijs in some form, exile or flogging is the usual solution. The wronged party must agree to the punishment as well. However, if the convicted person is willing and able to pay the Kopprijs then the wronged party must accept the payment. Duel The two parties may decide to settle the matter in a formal duel. The actual nature of the fight (first blood, magical duel, subduing combat, lethal combat, etc) is left to the parties to agree upon, though any injury or death from such a combat can not result in a further kopprijs. Execution Death as punishment is rare in Perrenland. Only the most heinous of crimes (such as mass murder or high treason) warrant the death penalty. In the case of deferred punishment, it applies if the accused refuses to accept the judgement and will not accept other forms of payment. In such cases, criminals are ritually executed by being cast off a cliff in Schwartzenbruin in a ceremony called the Dance of Nerull. 'Exile '''Must leave the appropriate territory for a set period, generally equal to one day per gold piece value of the calculated ''kopprijs. If the accused returns then he or she is executed. '''Outlawed '''As though exiled, but with no limiting time period. Usually reserved for unlawful killings of the worst kind that have not been confessed to. Any kopprijs of 5,000gp or more, if changed to exile, automatically becomes an outlawing. Other punishments include flogging, indentured servitude and voluntary bankruptcy. Crimes Slavery Nowhere is slavery tolerated in Perrenland. Seen as the worst kind of oppression, slavers are refused entry into the nation and slavers are punished harshly if caught trafficking in Perrenland. Public lynchings have occurred.